


Not all that glitters is gold

by CloudSkyFlakes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSkyFlakes/pseuds/CloudSkyFlakes
Summary: Two boys trying to survive in the competitive world of entertainment…One dream of getting fame in the industry…will their paths on how to get there be different?





	1. The Story of One Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a work of fiction. Characters mentioned here do not necessarily reflect their actual characters and lives.

“Daniel, meet your new assistant Sung Woon. Please be kind to him. He is already your third assistant for this month, people will start to talk if we get a new one every week.” Seongwu, the manager of the country’s current “It Boy” Daniel, pleaded. “He’s two years older than you so please consider that when you talk to him or give him instructions.”

“So, I’m supposed to bow down to him? Do you know, Seongwu, who you are talking to?” Daniel was fuming mad and glared at the man beside Seongwu while having his clothes fixed by his personal stylist in his own dressing room. After his anger subsided, Daniel continued, “Have you told him about what he has to do? “Yes, I’ve told him that he just needs to do whatever you ask him to and he will be at your beck and call” Seongwu replied Daniel. 

“What about my conditions?” asked Daniel. I’ve also told him that unless with your permission, he cannot at any time (1) wear the same clothes, shoes, and accessories as yours, (2) cut and color his hair the same as yours, (3) wear the same perfume as you are wearing, (4) touch or use any of your fan gifts, (5) eat whatever and wherever you’re eating, (6) upload/disclose any of your personal and official schedules, videos, photos, and other stuff, (7) take a photo with you, (8) have his families and friends get your autograph or photo…” Seongwu was about to enumerate the other conditions when Daniel interrupted him and said, “Fine…just give him the list. I don’t think I have to worry much on rule #22” then smirked. Dumbfounded, Sungwoon saw the 50 list of things not-to-do that Seongwu gave him and saw the rule on “You cannot be taller than Daniel at any one time and this includes even when you are standing, sitting, or walking.” If only he weren’t his boss, Sungwoon would have applied his black belt in taekwondo to make sure that he won’t be hearing another joke about his height. He is now having second doubts whether he made the right decision.

\---

As a trainee for nearly three years at an agency nearing bankruptcy and not having any concrete plans for their future, Sungwoon decided to apply to a call for ‘assistant to a famous actor, singer, and model’ together with his fellow trainee, Taehyun. Taehyun’s neighbor and trainee from another agency shared with them the news about the job vacancy and the slight possibility that this might pave the way for getting recognition in the entertainment industry since the celebrity involved is rumored to be top-tier. 

An hour prior to actual interview schedule and with no expectations whatsoever, Sungwoon and Taehyun arrived at the venue mentioned in the job placement ad, along with their curriculum vitae, certificate of employment, and other pertinent documents. The coffee shop at the ground floor of the 11-storey building where Won Agency is located closed its operations to accommodate the interview which is now filled with 50 other applicants. When the clock struck 10, there were a total of 101 applicants and this sparked Sungwoon’s competitive spirit to stand out and beat them all. After all, Won Agency is the entertainment agency that manages Daniel. Unfortunately, he finished third. Little did he know that their final rank would determine the order in which they will be called by the agency to be Daniel’s assistant. 

When Seongwu met Sungwoon, he did not leave out any details on Daniel’s rules, expectations, and the history of Daniel’s assistants. Sungwoon found out that the first assistant Daehwi has complained of being physically tired all the time which was worse than when he was a trainee so he resigned after one week. The second assistant Jihoon complained of being emotionally unstable after having worked with Daniel for two weeks, so he too also resigned. 

Seongwu then shared a valuable piece of advice to Sungwoon. “I hope you won’t just last for three weeks…I know you’re desperate for a place in this industry but I tell you, if you can endure the work demands and tolerate Daniel’s attitude, then you will go far. Daniel is the biggest star right now so you will be able to get close to the important people in the industry as his assistant. Just play your cards right and you will get the prize in the end. Look at me…I’m Daniel’s childhood friend who happened to be Daniel’s manager and now practically any aspiring celebrity would like me to manage them.” 

Sungwoon then asked, “But you’re only managing Daniel now, right?” “Yes, and that’s simply because I don’t have time to manage others. Managing Daniel’s schedules and other contracts already takes 24/7…probably when Daniel’s schedule slows down which is highly unlikely in the next few years since we’re already booked until the end of next year!” Seeing a pained expression in Seongwu’s face, Sungwoon asked, “But are you happy?” Seongwu, surprised at Sungwoon’s question, simply said, “Mmmm…” He then got up from his chair and said, “Good luck with Daniel and welcome to the team,” while extending his hand to Sungwoon.

\---

Sungwoon took to heart Seongwu’s words. He started his Day 1 being ridiculed for his height. Sungwoon thought, “Well, it’s a fact that I’m shorter than Daniel, nothing to be concerned about.”  
Just then, Sungwoon thinks he heard Daniel reciting the alphabet. “You!!! You!!! Hey you!!!” Sungwoon just realized that Daniel was not saying ‘A.U.” but was calling him. “Yes, Mr. Daniel, you called?” asked Sungwoon while remembering rule #11 on properly addressing his boss. “Buy some cat food and feed my cats” Daniel ordered. “Uhm, Mr. Daniel, which cat food should I buy?” asked Sungwoon. “Should I be the one to even tell you that? Ask Seongwu,” yelled Daniel. 

Since Seongwu already left the filming site after introducing him to Daniel, he contacted Seongwu about the cat food. “Hi, Sir, I’m sorry to bother you, but Mr. Daniel is asking me to buy cat food. Which cat food do I buy and where should I buy this, Sir?” asked Sungwoon.

Seongwu then replied, “I’ll message you the brand, quantity, and where you can buy the cat food. I’ll also include Daniel’s home address and the door code so that you can feed the cats. Do you have money? Can you pay for it first? I’ll pay you later when we meet, just give me the official receipt.” Sungwoon was glad that Seongwu was willing to help him and replied, “Oh, okay, thank you, Sir.”

Daniel was walking to his filming location when Sungwoon was about to inform Daniel that he is leaving to buy cat food and feed the cats. However, Daniel accidentally stepped on a dog poop so he instructed Sungwoon to clean his shoe. “Mr. Daniel, can you please remove your left shoe?” Sungwoon gently asked. Daniel responded, “No, I won’t! Don’t you know this pair of shoes is worth more than your monthly salary? Clean it here.” Daniel then sat on his actor’s chair and placed his left leg on a stool. Sungwoon had no choice but to kneel on the cemented floor to wipe the dog poop from the shoe while his boss is still wearing it. 

“Where were you?!?” Daniel was angry at Sungwoon since he was nowhere to be found during his magazine shoot. “Uhm…I went out to buy cat food and feed your cats, Mr. Daniel,” answered Sungwoon while still panting since he had to run to the dressing room upon hearing from Seongwu that Daniel is frantically looking for him. He checked his call logs and saw one missed call from Daniel although he practically did not hear his phone ringing when he was doing chores for Daniel. “What?!? Can you not do that after the shoot? You should be fanning me during breaks in-between shooting. I was sweating a lot out there.” Daniel reprimanded Sungwoon in front of the make-up artists and style coordinators who by now were already used to seeing this side of Daniel. “I’m sorry, Mr. Daniel, I will do better next time,” said Sungwoon. Daniel quipped, “You better be or you’re fired. Hand me your mobile phone! What’s the point of having a phone if you’re not going to answer it? No more phone for you for today…that’s your punishment.” Sungwoon hesitantly handed his phone to his boss. 

Just when Sungwoon thought that his first day could not get any worse, it did. The team was about to have a late dinner after finishing the day’s shoot and Sungwoon was already settled inside the van when Daniel told him to get the two wardrobe luggages from the dressing room. Since they were already the last one to leave the building, Sungwoon had to beg the security guard to open the dressing room for him and take out the two luggages which he was unfamiliar with since he was not the one who carried these prior to shooting. 

When Sungwoon was able to successfully drag the luggages from the dressing room to the parking lot, the team’s van was not anymore there. With his bag, containing his wallet, and coat in the van and his mobile phone in Daniel’s hands, Sungwoon thought of going back into the building and make his phone ring but he was sad to see the security guard not anymore around and the building behind him was already closed. He contemplated on going to Daniel’s home since he knows the pass code but it’s a bit far from where he is right now, he does not have money for a cab, and he does not think that it will be a good idea to be seen there by his boss on his first day outside work hours. Tired, hungry, and with no money, Sungwoon sat down on the parking lot bench near the building entrance while firmly holding on to the two luggages’ handles and closed his eyes praying that the entire day was just a nightmare that he will soon wake up from.

\---

Unfortunately for Sungwoon, the nightmare was real and was now part of his memories. He woke up to the smell of freshly-baked bread and brewed coffee which signal a brand new day ahead. “Sungwoon, wake up!” Sungwoon heard a familiar voice telling him to wake up while tapping his shoulders gently. When he opened his eyes, he saw Seongwu’s worried look on his face. “Oh, Sir, how long have you been here?” asked Sungwoon while rubbing his eyes tiredly, yawning, and shifting to a sitting position. 

“Oh, I just arrived. I’m sorry I was only informed today that you did not join the dinner last night. I could have been here earlier. Here, accept my apologies” Seongwu regrettably told Sungwoon while handing him the bread and coffee. “Oh, no worries, Sir, I was able to rest well here. Apology accepted” said Sungwoon.while munching on the bread and drinking his coffee. Seongwu sat beside Sungwoon before asking, “How was your first day?”

Although Sungwoon believes that Seongwu is sincere in showing his concern, he opted not to divulge any negative experiences to Seongwu since he is, after all, Daniel’s manager. Instead, he only said, “It’s more than I expected…” In fact, before he slept last night, Sungwoon already took a mental note of the things that he should do to make his everyday life more bearable: (1) Always bring snacks, (2) Have a spare phone with the contact information of every team member, from the make-up artist to the driver, and (3) Always bring your bag with you wherever you are. Sungwoon also believes that there’s always a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow so he renews his spirit to face another challenging day. This time, luck was on his side and nothing out-of-the-ordinary happened within the next few months until that unforgettable day…


	2. The Story of the Other Boy

“I can’t take this anymore! How long do we have to wait before we can debut?” Daniel, together with his trainee mates, was demanding some explanation from their training manager at Wanna Entertainment. “Well, the company decided to debut a female group this time since that is what the general public demands of right now,” explained Manager Kim.

“But we were supposed to be next in line! You promised us that last month! We even celebrated our upcoming debut” Daniel said disappointedly. 

“I know, I know, but it’s management decision that I cannot do anything about. They promised that you will be next after this female group,” replied Manager Kim. 

“And how long would that be? The last time you said we’re next in line, it took us two years! Manager, some of us here have been training for more than five years. I, for one, have been training for more than three years now. What else are we lacking in? For all we know, all of us will be forced to enlist in the military before we can even debut” Daniel asked as the spokesperson of his trainee mates.

Manager Kim was not able to answer. He stayed silent for a while, still deciding whether he has to inform the team of what the management demands, when Daniel noticed his dilemma and said, “Manager, is there something that you’re not telling us?”

Caught off-guard with Daniel’s question, Manager Kim stuttered, “Ahhh…wh..what???” With the constant prodding of the trainees to divulge whatever secret he knows, Manager Kim sighed deeply and said, “Okay, the management has other tasks for you, but I don’t think it’s fair for you knowing your long training period so I did not accept their offer.”

“What??? What is it all about? Tell us quickly!” shouted one of the trainees.

Manager Kim continued, “The management thinks that there are already too many male groups in the market right now. So if you don’t have a unique concept or the best songs, you will not be able to make it. And since we’re not that big an agency, we cannot beat other agencies when it comes to promotions and song quality. So, they think that you need to have a…a sponsor.”

“Sponsor? You mean like be models of clothing or such?” asked another trainee.

“No, actually, there is a woman in her 50’s, an old maid, who is willing to invest in one of you if you will be able to…to satisfy her…” Manager Kim ended his statement in a low voice.

“What do you mean by ‘satisfy her’? Should we show her our talents? Our acting, singing or dancing skills?” asked one 18-year-old trainee. Because some trainees were still under 18 years old, Manager Kim did not want to taint the trainees’ picture of an ideal entertainment industry and just replied, “Uhm…something like that.”

“Manager, that’s good for us, right? Why did you have to decline the offer?” asked Daniel.

“Daniel, it’s not that simple! First, that person will have to go the solo route and not in a group; I don’t think it would be appropriate to alter the group dynamics right now. Second, the sponsor has high demands; Once you fail to satisfy her, she can ruin you just as fast as she can make you famous.”

“Well, we all know that it is a dog-eats-dog world here in this industry, you don’t have to worry about us. I think most of us here will just be grateful if one of us makes it big. I don’t think you’re really concerned about us, Manager. We really wanted to debut. If this sponsor would be able to help us achieve our goal and make us famous then I would like to meet this sponsor. I’m in! What about the rest?” said Daniel, while turning to his trainee mates.

There was an unbearable silence at first, then murmurs, and then one other trainee said, “I’m also in!” In the end, a total of five trainees out of a dozen were interested to meet the sponsor. Manager Kim had no choice but to inform them of the place where they will have their ‘audition’ and told them that only one of them will be chosen so they have to beat the other four. Daniel thought to himself, “It’s in the bag! It’s my time to shine.”

\---

When the ‘audition time’ comes, Daniel was the only one who came. Manager Kim talked to the five trainees regarding the consequences and demands of the sponsor and tried to talk to them out of it. While the other four changed their mind, Daniel is firm in pursuing his dream. “Daniel, I tell you, let’s wait for another year. I’ll try to convince management that you’re going to be successful despite their fears. Once you’re in Madame X’s hands, you cannot anymore get out.” Manager Kim explained.

“Well, I’m different, you’ll see…I’m not really sure whose side you’re on, Manager. You should be looking after our welfare not another person’s” Daniel scoffed.

“Okay, Daniel, if you say so. You’re old enough to make your own decision but don’t tell me later that I did not warn you,” said Manager Kim.

\---

Daniel scanned the studio where the ‘audition’ will be held. There were lots of cameras and lights which were focused at the center of the room. When he peeked into the center of the room, there was nothing there but a white cloth backdrop. At the sides were some other props like a beach chair, a stool, mattress, and several articles of clothing. Daniel thought, “Now, what was Manager Kim so afraid of now? This is a typical photoshoot setting.” 

Daniel noticed that there were around 10 staff members who were busy preparing and there were 100 other people, both male and female mostly in their 50’s and 60’s, in the room seated comfortably with a big projection screen in the middle, so Daniel continued his train of thought, “I’m glad this room is big, it’s rather suffocating. Why do they need lots of staff and panel members for a simple audition?” Just then, a group of five entered the room. Four of them were wearing tailored suits with sunglasses. By the looks of it, Daniel thinks these are the bodyguards of the female in the middle. The woman, with silver hair and sporting branded clothing from head to toe, was also wearing shades big enough to cover her cheeks. “She must be Madame X,” Daniel thought.

Daniel hurriedly ran to the side of the woman to introduce himself when he was stopped by the two big men beside the woman. The woman sneered and looked Daniel from head to toe. She then took her usual position and sat at the director’s chair with a monitor in view then clicked her fingers. Daniel panicked when the lights go off. He then heard the woman say, “What are you waiting for? Go to the center now!”

Daniel almost tripped going to the center of the room. Once in position, the cameras started rolling and lights were opened at maximum brightness and focused on him. Suddenly, Daniel felt the urge to flee the room with all the heat coming from the equipment. He stayed there motionless for a minute, before he heard another scream from the woman, “What is this guy doing? Somebody, please tell this guy what to do! I don’t have all day!”

Daniel cannot focus on what is happening around him because of the glaring lights but he just felt that he had been groped by two burly males and all of a sudden, he found all his clothes thrown on the floor. Still recovering from what happened, he came back to reality when he heard laughter in the room. As usual, the woman started all the commotion by saying, “What is that? He did not even prepare for today’s shoot. Somebody, please clean him!”

After a few more minutes, Daniel felt numbness in his private part for being manhandled while being shaved. He thinks the guy who shaved him just whispered to him something about ‘pleasure’. “Is he saying it’s his pleasure to shave me?” Daniel thought. Daniel felt so confused that he started to tremble and tears were starting to fall when he remembered that he had to prove to everyone that he can make it to the top. He cannot let Manager Kim know that his manager had won and that he had lost. He searched for the guy a while ago and found him mouthed some words which look like “Master”. Daniel thought, “Master what?” And then he realized what word the guy was referring to and before the woman screams again on top of her lungs, he did all that he had to do to pass the audition. And he did all those demands while being videotaped, photographed, and observed by strangers in the room. After the audition, the woman walked to Daniel and told him, “You’re under my care now. Do something stupid and whatever you did today will be revealed.” Daniel thought that after his audition, he can already do anything, because he had nothing to lose. He might have spoken his thought too soon though…


	3. The Story of Two Boys

After the audition, Daniel had to undergo some further tests for the next 101 days to determine his ‘ability and agility’ and somewhere along the way, he lost things he deemed precious to him – his pride, his dignity, and his virginity. Madame X and the spectators during his audition would later turn out to be not mere strangers to him but his partners in bed for each of the 101 days. It was during this time that Daniel vowed to squeeze out all that the woman can offer him…that woman who violated him and turned him vile. 

He first demanded that he should have an entertainment agency solely for him thus Won Entertainment was born. He then requested that he handpicked all his staff members, from his manager to the hair and make-up stylists to the style coordinators to the driver. He also demanded from Wanna Entertainment that the next boy group debut be postponed until he enlists in military. All of his requests and demands were properly received and done as long as he meets his sponsor’s demands. With fame and fortune, he felt contented with his life. He thought, “Who else can live like me?”. 

Cliché as it may seem but the problem with being on top is that there’s nowhere else to go but down. When Madame X was facing a billion-dollar lawsuit, all of Daniel’s sponsorships also stopped. Daniel was shocked to find out one day that Madame X has left the country and is now in hiding. Since Madame X left, he did not do any ‘requests’ from acquaintances which led one of them to upload Daniel’s audition video in a porn site. Media soon picked up the news and scandals ensued. Suddenly, Daniel’s bookings for next year’s magazine and commercial film shooting have been postponed, his overseas concerts have been cancelled, and his movie and television projects have been shelved. Daniel felt so devastated with this slump in his life that he decided to live in a different country until everything goes back to normal…but it did not. Since Daniel’s scandal and disappearance, one of Daniel’s former assistants started to gain fame in the industry and replaced him as the new “It boy” of the industry…

\---

When the sun hit his face, Sungwoon slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the bed naked but covered with a blanket. He slowly remembered the acrobatics that he had to do last night to satisfy the man walking around in the room covered by a mere towel on his waist and got a bit embarrassed about it. He then felt something wet on his cheek and turned to his side to find the said man smiling at him. “How was your first night, my love?” “Oh, it’s more than I expected! Thank you, my love!” Sungwoon said while planting a kiss on Seongwu’s lips.

Sungwoon fondly recalls how Seongwu proposed to him. Nine months in as Daniel’s assistant, Sungwoon was about to have his Christmas dinner when Seongwu asked him to eat with him. Seongwu prepared a home-cooked meal at his place which Sungwoon found impressive. Later when they were chatting, Seongwu confessed, “You know the first time that we saw each other, you asked me if I’m happy. I cannot answer you back then but I was not happy with my life. Sure, I have fame and fortune, but I realized that I need happiness more than anything. And Sungwoon, you’re my happiness. I feel happy when I’m with you, I feel like I own the whole world when I’m with you. Can you please be my partner for life? Seongwu then bent down on his knee and showed Sungwoon the promise rings engraved with their initials ‘SW’. 

Sungwoon was teary-eyed and immediately hugged Seongwu. “Seongwu!!! Yes, yes, yes!!! I was able to survive this cruel world with your kindness. Without you, I might have been another hungry-for-fame celebrity wannabe who is too focused on getting immediate fame and fortune. With you, I was able to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. You were my guiding star and I thank you for that. I would want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Sungwoon happily confessed.

“But Sungwoon, are you okay with giving up on your dream?” Seongwu looked worried.

“My love, I’m not giving up on my dream…in fact, you will help me realize my dream,” grinned Sungwoon.

“What? Fill me in on the details,” asked Seongwu.

“Let’s establish our own entertainment agency. You’ll be the president and talent manager, and I’ll be the executive vice president and operations manager. I don’t want your talent and my experience to go to waste, you know.” Sungwoon then winked to Seongwu.

“So, we’re resigning as Daniel’s manager and assistant?” asked Seongwu.

“Yes, unless you want to stay there and work 24/7. I was just enduring the job because I want to see you everyday. But if we’re together, then I don’t have any other reason to stay there,” said Sungwoon. Sungwoon then continued, “I know you’re afraid, I am, too, but we have to find the courage to start somewhere, and I think this is the perfect time for us to start anew…both in our personal and professional lives…”

Seongwu then hold Sungwoon’s hands then said, “As long as it’s with you, then I’m okay. Let’s do it!”

Sungwoon jumped with joy and enthusiastically shared his notes with Seongwu. “I’m thinking of hiring Daehwi as our producer, Woojin as our choreographer, Jinyoung as our composer, and Jihoon as our talent. I saw them all during the job placement audition back then and I was impressed with all of them. Jihoon, in particular, can be both a singer and actor. What do you think?”

“Whatever makes you happy, my love,” Seongwu said.

Sungwoon cannot believe that he had realized his dream and finally got fame, fortune, and happiness from the industry that he had dreamed of being a part of, after enduring all the hardships in the past. He was glad to have listened to Seongwu’s advice of taking the long and winding path to success, rather than the short and unlighted path to fame. 

THE END.


End file.
